The present invention relates generally to image processing methods and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus including job-based accounting capabilities, whereby an administrator of the image processing apparatus can select one of several available accounting modes depending upon the particular accounting required for an image processing installation.
In legal, educational, and other environments, it is common to equip xerographic copiers with internal or external means adapted for preventing unauthorized machine use while also accounting for authorized machine use. In one common application, an external keypad/display unit is connected to the copier, and a user must input a code against which copier use, in terms of number of copies only, is tracked. The code and associated sheet count value are stored in the external device as accounting data for later downloading into an associated accounting software program.
This conventional approach to controlling and tracking use of an image processing apparatus has been found to be sub-optimal in many respects. For example, it does not allow an administrator to track use of and/or charge different amounts for particular types of image recording media, e.g., plain stock, bond, transparencies, drill, etc. Furthermore, with this conventional system, the administrator is not able to track use of and/or charge different amounts when the user takes advantage of specialized features of the copier, e.g., color copies, stapling, two-sided copies, and the like.
The foregoing deficiencies are compounded when an administrator attempts to use a conventional accounting system to control access to and track use of a multifunction image processing device (MFD) connected to a computer network. MFD""s are adapted to perform multiple image processing operations, e.g., copying documents, printing original computer-generated documents, scanning documents to convert same to digital data, and faxing documents. With MFD""s, an administrator may wish to prevent unauthorized walk-up use, e.g., for making copies, but may also desire that networked workstation users not be encumbered with entering additional usernames/passwords for print jobs when these users are known to be authorized due to the fact that they have already logged in to the network. Furthermore, the administrator may desire to track exactly which features or resources of the MFD have been utilized by an authorized user in order to charge the user or his/her department or client accordingly. An accounting system that simply allows or prevents access and that simply counts sheets printed/scanned/faxed is deficient for these operations.
In light of the foregoing specifically noted deficiencies and others associated with conventional accounting methods/apparatus for image processing applications, it has been deemed desirable to develop a novel and nonobvious job-based accounting method and apparatus for image processing.
In accordance with the present invention, a job-based accounting method for image processing includes receiving an image processing job at a multifunction image processing apparatus from one of a walk-up user and a computer workstation operably connected to said image processing apparatus. The image processing job is classified as one of: (i) a print job submitted from said computer workstation operably connected to said image processing apparatus; (ii) a copy job submitted by said walk-up user of said image processing apparatus; (iii) a scan job submitted by said walk-up user of said image processing apparatus; and (iv) a facsimile job one of submitted and received by said user of said image processing apparatus. One of a plurality of different accounting modes is selected to be used by said multifunction device when said multifunction device implements said image processing job based upon said classification of said image processing job. The image processing job is completed and accounting data are developed in accordance with said selected one of said plurality of different accounting modes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an image processing system includes a computer network and a multifunction image processing apparatus (MFD) connected to said computer network. The MFD is adapted for performing a plurality of different image processing tasks including copying documents, scanning documents, faxing documents, and printing documents. The MFD comprises an accounting system adapted to track image processing jobs performed by the multifunction image processing apparatus according to a plurality of different accounting modes. The apparatus also includes a user interface operably connected to said multifunction image processing apparatus. The user interface is adapted for receiving an accounting identifier input by a user and transmitting the received accounting identifier to the multifunction image processing apparatus. At least one user workstation is connected to the computer network. The user workstation is adapted for submitting at least print jobs to the multifunction image processing apparatus. An external accounting system is also connected to the computer network and is adapted to receive accounting data, including the accounting identifier, from the multifunction image processing apparatus for each image processing job performed by the multifunction image processing apparatus and to save said received accounting data.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an accounting method for image processing comprises receiving, into an image processing apparatus, input from an administrator that specifies a plurality of different accounting modes for a respective plurality of image processing functions performable by said image processing apparatus. A request for an image processing function is received from a user of the image processing apparatus. Based upon the administrator input, one of said plurality of different accounting modes is selected and associated with said request. The image processing function is performed, and the image processing function is accounted for according to said selected one of said plurality of accounting modes.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel and nonobvious job-based accounting method and apparatus for image processing.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in a job-based accounting system specifically adapted for use in connection with networked MFD""s.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a job-based accounting system that includes multiple pre-defined accounting modes, and where an administrator is able to select the mode, on a machine-by-machine basis, that is most appropriate for the administrator""s accounting goals.
A further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a job-based accounting system for image processing wherein at least five different pre-defined modesxe2x80x94a secure accounting mode, a resource accounting mode, an authentication disabled accounting mode, a custom accounting mode, and a disabled accounting modexe2x80x94are provided and available for selection by an administrator as deemed necessary and appropriate.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a job-based accounting system for image processing in a multifunction device wherein one of several different pre-defined accounting modes are employed depending upon the particular type of image processing job to be carried out.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those possessed of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.